


费费和大梅家庭向无意义片段（A fragment of Feanor and his first born）

by fini11



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherhood, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fini11/pseuds/fini11
Summary: Originally posted on Lofter: http://estel11.lofter.com/Meaningless fragment of Feanorians about how brilliant Maedhros was as a son and a big brother.





	费费和大梅家庭向无意义片段（A fragment of Feanor and his first born）

今天又是苏好爸爸狒狒和好哥哥好儿子大梅。维林诺一个平常的日子。我发现我除了费家亲情向傻白甜什么都写不出来。

无cp。ooc可能有。时间线喂狗。

Maitimo意识到自己父亲回来了的时候，正抱着Makalaure的旧竖琴，坐在书房的窗台无意识地拨弄。

其实准确来说，这把竖琴最早是他自己的，这是他10岁生日那年，凡雅之王Ingwe送来的厚礼。琴身金光闪闪，琴弦制作材料异常贵重。不过显然精灵王没有意料到Feanaro的首生子会长如此之快，哪怕已经做得比诺多标准里给10岁精灵培养音乐兴趣的竖琴大许多，还是在几年之后就不符合Maitimo的需求了。而刚出生不久的弟弟明显展现出比他高得多的音乐天赋，在很小的时候就名正言顺霸占了他的竖琴，他自然非常乐于Ingwe的礼物能发挥本来应该发挥的作用，而且就连精灵王本人也赞叹，竖琴的音色非常配Kano辉煌的嗓音。到了Kano长大，虽然没有自己高，但是比他强壮，于是在Kano成年礼上，祖父和父亲一起做了一把更加适合的竖琴送了他。从那之后，这把竖琴就被摆在书房入口的圆台上，观赏作用大于实用。

Kano离家去泰勒瑞族人那里拜访已经有一段时间了。今天他从书房出来，看见劳瑞林的金色芒透过侧窗射在琴身上，反射出柔和美好的光辉，他忍不住拿下来细细看一番，弹一曲小调，有点手生，如果他的几个小弟弟在听的话，肯定要嘲讽他了。

Maitimo现在能看到父亲的脸了，刚才完全是凭借金马掌的反光、快马扬起的尘土和家族标志性的猩红色披风猜测的。祖父几天前一个亲笔信让父亲去一趟王城。通常提里安有事，都是Maitimo代替父亲去商议，但是这次父亲刚刚完成一项工作，于是便自己去了，只是没想到这么快就回来了。

Feanaro毫不意外看见了一个儿子在门庭处迎接他。他一个翻身下马，给了长子一个温柔的拥抱，然后转头对气喘的马轻柔呢喃几句，让随从把它带走了。

“亲爱的Nelyo……”他看见儿子一头火红的头发并没有梳理整齐，却依旧美丽非凡，他的脸线条流畅俊美，眼里带着笑和期待看着自己，又拉他过来和他额头轻触。

“父亲……”Maitimo满足地呢喃。“你比预计的早回来了。”

“并没有很多事情要处理，你祖父大概是觉得我太久没有去王城，找个借口要我去见他那些有凡雅血统的儿孙们罢了。”即使这样说，Feanaro听起来完全没有抱怨的意思，Maitimo知道父亲和祖父之间的深情，很轻易能抵消他不得不见到他的半兄弟的烦恼。

“是吗，明明再过一阵子就是维拉之主曼威的庆典，我们都会去提里安。我看祖父只是想见你了而已。”父亲不置可否笑笑，向他询问家中的事，伸手去够披风的带子。

Maitimo帮父亲解下披风，并小心叠好，一面向家中走着一边说：“Amme在休息，她依然没有力气做多少工作；Kano还没有回来，但是他来信说会在庆典前归家；Turko, Moryo和两个小倒霉蛋一起去森林里了，他们要是知道你这么快回来肯定不会去的，不过他们保证会带些好东西回来；而Kurvo又在锻造间生根了，我已经一整天没见到他了；小Telperinquar在学律法，现在大约在看我吩咐他看的书本。”

听到自己目前唯一一位孙子的名字，Feanaro在得知Nerdanel身体依然虚弱以后就皱着的眉头终于舒展开了，露出淡淡的微笑。“他是个很有天赋的孩子，不是吗？”

“是的，比Kurvo好多了。”Feanaro看见Maitimo忍不住翻了一个白眼，大笑起来。

“我承认Kurvo在严肃知识方面怕是没多少造诣，他只遗传了我对敲敲打打和语言学的兴趣，而且自视甚高得很。但是你是一个出色的老师，Nelyo，你把他们都教的很好，你比我耐心多了。”

Maitimo接受了父亲的夸奖，得意地笑了一下。但是父亲说的夸张了些，因为众所周知他才是诺多族最好的老师，而且他对自己的后辈有用不完的耐心和包容，只是在对待一些提里安贵族们硬塞给他的学徒有些不耐烦罢了。当然还有两位叔父的儿女，Maitimo记得他这么多年来花了许多精力安慰那些被父亲的高要求吓到的堂弟堂妹们。

走进花园以后，Feanaro住了脚：“我去看下你母亲，然后晚饭我来负责，你不用操心了。你的艰巨任务是把Kurvo从锻造间撬出来，你可以说我有一些提里安的八卦要分享，他不出来就会错过了。”最后一句听起来有点心虚，因为Maitimo给他了一个“我用几百种方法叫过你，好像成功几率不大”的眼神。

父子两个一齐轻快笑起来，然后又一次额头相抵，分开了。

碎碎念：

大梅和二梅感情真好啊！芬威家的恋父儿控都是祖传的。狒狒那时候大概还我很有信心自己能有许多孙辈吧没想到……

还有，我到底什么时候才能出温馨费家家庭向的坑啊啊啊啊每天都在啃老粮。


End file.
